Días de verano
by Nagareboshi Odyssey
Summary: Eventos desafortunados fuerzan a Kadota para buscar hospedaje en otro lugar, ¿què le depararà el destino?, ¿Quièn serà nuevo casero? ¿Què pasarà? ¿què misterios oculta su benefactor?
Ikebokuro 2:17am

Kadota acababa de llegar completamente exhausto a la puerta de su departamento y no era para menos, el moreno había remodelado un baño muy grande esta vez. Lo que vio al instante era sin duda algo grotesco, simplemente quedo en shock con semejante escena.

Parecía que hubierase pasado algo terrible en aquel sitio, quizá un desastre natural en miniatura habría ocurrido (algo como un mini tornado), aunque como aquel hombre no estuvo presente no podía decirlo con exactitud, ni siquiera podría ubicar en que momento del día podían haber ocurrido los hechos, pero todas sus posesiones estaban volteadas de cabeza.

Había muy pocas cosas que no estuvieran rotas o rasgadas, esto era algo terrible, sus posesiones no solo estaban revueltas y maltrechas, había cosas importantes para Kadota que simplemente ya serian irreparables.

En ese momento no estaba pensando en hallar culpables, todo era tan terrible que no podía si quiera pensar en uno. Optó por llamar a la policía y se quedó a esperar a que los oficiales arribaran hasta su destrozada vivienda.

Los oficiales acordonaron la zona y le explicaron al joven que harían lo posible para encontrar a los culpables, pero que necesitaba quedarse en algún lugar temporalmente, le sugirieron también que juntara algo de ropa (si encontraba alguna prenda suya que estuviese en buenas condiciones) y llamará a algún amigo o familiar para pasar la noche.

En ese momento el hombre de gorrita se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto, no podría regresar a su departamento por un rato, ¿a quién le pediría ayuda?; no podía regresar con sus padres, ni explicarles lo que había pasado, él no quería darles más preocupaciones. Luego recordó a sus a sus inseparables amigos...

No podía pedirle ayuda a Erika porque aunque ella fuera algo extraña, ella era una mujer decente y no es bien visto que una mujer respetable ande viviendo sola con un hombre, incluso si es de forma temporal. Tampoco podía pedirle ayuda a Walker o Tousa, ya hacían suficientes cosas por él.

De repente Kadota miro su reloj y al ver la hora se quedó aún más mortificado, eran horas irracionales para molestar a amigos o conocidos, quizá debería quedarse en un hotel, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo tendría que habitar uno, lo que le hacía pensar en lo costoso que podría ser a la larga. Pensó una vez más y recordó a algunos conocidos.

Quedarse a vivir con Shizuo por un tiempo no era una buena opción, si el moreno olvidaba cerrar la pasta de dientes o hacia alguna cosa por muy insignificante que fuera y tenía la mala suerte de perturbar al rubio, Kadota podría terminar en el hospital.

Tampoco era una opción pedir alojamiento a Shinra, si se llegaba a enfermar (tener algún resfriado o demás), corría el riesgo de ser diseccionado por su amigo.

Cruzó por su mente una idea un poco peculiar... ¿qué pasaría si le pedía ayuda a Izaya?, por su mente no apreció ningún mal escenario y decidió llamarlo para explicarle su situación, dado que aparentemente era una buena idea.

Shinjuku 3:06am

El joven informante se despertó sin problemas por el vibrar de su celular, él podía deducir que aún era de madrugada por la falta de luz en la habitación, sonrió cuando vio que la llamada era de Kadota.

Izaya: -hola Dotachin, es muy temprano para confesarme tu amor, ¿no podías esperar a que amaneciera?- se burló aún no muy despierto

Kadota ignorando el apodo: -Izaya necesito pedirte un favor...

Izaya: -lo que sea por mi amigo Dotachin

Kadota: -¿puedo quedarme en tu casa unos días?

Izaya preocupado: -¿uh?... ¿paso algo?- se le fue en ese momento lo que quedaba de sueño

Kadota: -alguien me allano el departamento...

Izaya: -mantén la calma, voy para allá.

En unos minutos el informante llegó a la escena y aunque se sorprendió al acercarse y ver la destrucción en aquel lugar, fingió cierta indiferencia, y no demostró nada que pudiera hacer notar su preocupación, el azabache sonrió y le pregunto a la policía por detalles superficiales.

Kadota: -no creí que me ayudarías

Izaya: -prefiero tenerte unos días viviendo con migo, Namie san es muy aburrida.

Kadota: -aun así, te estoy agradecido

Izaya: -Dotachin toma lo más básico, un taxi nos espera.

Ambos hombres se despidieron de la policía y abordaron el vehículo, el moreno estaba algo apenado con el hombre de ojos carmesí, nunca habría creído que Orihara Izaya tomaría un taxi sólo para llevárselo con sigo, aunque tampoco esperaba que el cuervo llegara en uno para ir a verlo.

Izaya: -¿estás bien?

Kadota: -¿eh?, lo estoy- sorprendido por la amabilidad de su amigo

Izaya: -ahora debes descansar, me contaras todo después.

El informante no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por molestar al hombre cobrizo cuando llegaron, esos ojos carmesí guiaron por el lugar a su nuevo inquilino, hasta llegar a un cuarto en particular.

Toda la habitación era muy elegante, allí había una cama King Size (incluso tenía un techo). Resaltaban la madera, piel, el satín y terciopelo por todas partes, inclusive había un espejo victoriano con repujado metálico. Casi nada era típico de un japonés promedio.

Izaya: -acomoda lo que quedo de tus cosas en mi closet Dotachin, espero que al menos hayas traído un futon, puedes colocarlo debajo de mi cama si gustas.

Kadota: -¿no es algo poco hospitalario?... teniendo una King Size

Izaya: -¿Quieres dormir con migo?- se burló

Kadota: -...

Izaya: -está bien, supongo que hay suficiente espacio

Kadota trato de analizar al hombre delate de él, pero no parecía haber ninguna guasa de por medio esta vez, sentía extraña y casi ajena la bondad proveniente del otro.

El hombre cetrino nunca había tenido nada en contra de Izaya y viceversa, parecía ser que ese hombre cínico tenía un lado bueno, posiblemente todos los rumores eran un mal entendido por parte de los habitantes de Ikebokuro, dado que nunca se tomaron el tiempo para conocer bien a ese hombre menudo, aunque no se les podía culpar... él tampoco le había dado a alguien la oportunidad de acercársele tanto.

El moreno no podía evitar sentirse como un fisgón, pues de alguna forma estaba entrando a la intimidad de la vida normal del Orihara.

Pasaron unos días...

Kadota sosteniendo una brocha: -Bienvenido a casa, Izaya

Izaya: -...

El semblante del castaño cambio al observar al pelinegro, se tornó sombrío y con preocupación corrió hacia el informante.

Kadota: -¿Shizuo te volvió a pegar?

Izaya: -no importa

Kadota: -deberías dejar esa forma de amor que sólo te lastima

Izaya: -¿de qué hablas Dotachin?, probablemente Erika ya te lleno la cabeza con esas ideas...

Kadota: -amas a todos los seres humanos, eso es muy vació, ¿por qué no intentas amar a alguien de verdad?

Izaya: -¿alguien como tú?

Kadota: -no dije eso...

Izaya: -estoy bien con este amor impuro hacia la humanidad

Kadota: -no huyas...

Izaya: -aunque los amaría más, sí fueran como Dotachin- bromeó

Kadota: -no digas tonterías- tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

Izaya: -abre las ventanas, apesta a pintura aquí dentro.

Entonces cayó una gota blanca sobre la chamarra negra del hombre más bajo.

Kadota: -oh no, seguro puede arreglarse si lo llevamos a la tintorería...

Con cara de pocos amigos Izaya paso su dedo sobre la gota tratando de retirar el exceso, después colocó aquella sustancia espesa y blancuzca sobre la nariz del más alto.

Izaya: -luce mejor en Dotachin, además tengo muchas chamarras como esta, igual ya estaba haciéndose vieja y la iba a tirar pronto- sonrió juguetonamente.

Todos los muebles y el piso estaban cubiertos por plásticos, así que no paso mucho tiempo para que empezaran a jugar con aquel líquido, un rato después ambos hombres cayeron rendidos y manchados en el suelo.

Kadota: -no me había divertido tanto antes

Izaya: -la guerra de pintura fue genial, pero que yo ganara... fue la mejor parte

Kadota: -espera, fue un empate

Izaya: -guardemos el momento- sacando su celular para tomar una selfie- ¡hito rabu!

Ambos hicieron el símbolo de amor y paz, mientras sonreían. Evidentemente para Izaya, Kadota era más entretenido que la bestia estúpida de Shizuo.

Al día siguiente se celebraba un Picnic...

Kadota: -un aplauso para la hospitalidad del casero estrella

(Comenzaron a aplaudir eufóricos Tousa, Erika y Walker).

Izaya: -basta Dotachin- decía mientras recibía una lata de cerveza en su mano

Izaya: -si sigues así... no creerán que tengo una sala de tortura en el patio trasero- dijo juguetón

Kadota: -la única tortura es cuando vez anime kodomo en vez de seinen- bromeó

Izaya: -Dotachin- dijo haciendo un puchero

Aparecio Chikage y confundio a Izaya con una chica.

Chikage: -¿quién es la lindura que les acompaña?- tomando del hombro a Izaya

Erika: -Rochi, IzaIza es hombre

Chikage: -que lastima, no se me escaparía sí fuera mujer...

Kadota: -pero no lo es- retirando la mano de Chikage

Chikage: -Como de costumbre actúas como un hermano mayor sobreprotector

Izaya: -…

Chikage: -ese es el tipo de actitud que aman las chicas, procura no robar a ninguna de mis novias

Erika: -Dotachin...

Chikage: -no se lo reproches Karisawa, Kadota sólo esta protegiendo lo más importante para él.

Erika: -¿Será que Dotachin quiere salvar a IzaIza?

Izaya sólo observaba en silencio la situación, ¿Cuándo carajo se había vuelto importante para su amigo Dotachin?, peor que eso, habiendo tantas personas dignas de ser salvadas, ¿Por qué el moreno quería salvarlo a él?

Más tarde...

Izaya sonreía ampliamente ante la demostración de agradecimiento de su amigo, el feliz informante estaba a punto de tomar algo de takoyaki y otoro que estaban cerca de Erika, cuando de repente una señal de transito le golpeo, salió volando, se reincorporó pocos minutos después y con su navaja salió corriendo hacia su atacante.

Izaya: -estúpido monstruo, pudiste lastimar a uno de mis queridos seres humanos

Ambos hombres comenzaron una típica pelea. Todos los demás allí presentes sólo se limitaron a comer y observar, mientras la fujoshi a veces comentaba el intenso amor que se tenían el rubio y el pelinegro.

Izaya termino con varios golpes y Shizuo con muchos cortes en su ropa, ambos avanzaron sin mirar atrás, se perdieron en el horizonte y no se supo de ellos por un rato, excepto por la estela de destrucción que dejaban a su paso.

Dos horas después Kadota recibió una llamada telefónica proveniente del hombre de ojos carmesí, la cual puso en altavoz por petición de este.

Izaya: -Perdonen que no pudiera despedirme de ustedes, pero como vieron se me presento algo

Kadota: -¿donde estas?

Izaya: -no se preocupen por mi, seguiré vivo por bastante tiempo- -se escucho algo romperse

Kadota: -espera ¿siguen peleando?

Izaya: -no por mucho- dijo mientras se oía otro "Crash"

Erika: -IzaIza, zorro astuto, no olvides que los que pelean... se aman

Izaya: -creó que ya lo perdí

Kadota: -No te preocupes, seguimos en el mismo lugar

Izaya: -llego en 15 minutos- colgó el celular dejando oír un sonido común en esas ocasiones- bip bip bip

El pelinegro llego algo maltrecho, pero bastante contento, les dedico una mirada inocente.

Kadota: -te guardamos otoro, pero ya es algo tarde... puedes comerlo en casa, te acompañaré.

Izaya: -son tan buenos.

Erika: -¿alguien más noto que ShizuShizu estaba celoso?

Ella finalmente lo había dicho, pero ellos trataron de no tomarle importancia al comentario, "seguramente era otra de sus fantasías" pensaron; aunque en realidad ella no se equivocaba, Shizuo se había enfurecido al ver a Izaya sonriendo de manera tan franca a Kadota.


End file.
